This invention relates to the use of cellulose products such as recycled paper.
Waste products such as waste paper, lawn clippings, wood chips, gin trash, banana peels, shrubbery, sugar cane, sorghum, other vegetation and plastics are filling landfills. Alternatives to current disposal of these products would be very desirable.
Certain insects, such as termites and fire ants, are difficult to control and cause much damage. Improved techniques for controlling these insects would be very desirable. A technique for better controlling these insects which makes use of the above described waste products would be especially desirable.
Herbicides are used throughout the country to control the growth of unwanted plants. More effective techniques for applying herbicides would reduce the amount of herbicide being released into the environment and would be very desirable. A more effective technique which makes use of the above waste materials would be even more desirable.
Denuded landscape is a common byproduct of agricultural and construction activities. For steeply pitched land, especially, the lack of ground cover can lead to loss of surface and topsoil due to water erosion. A technique to promote revegetation would be very desirable. A revegetation technique which makes use of the above waste materials would be even more desirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide cellulose-containing products, especially products formed from waste paper such as newsprint, in a form so that it is highly suitable for horticultural and agricultural uses, and for insect control.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, aggregates of cellulose-containing particles, such as particles of waste paper and optional other vegetation or waste particles are used as a carrier for additives such as insecticides, herbicides, fertilizers and nutrients. The particles permits a xe2x80x9ctimed releasexe2x80x9d of the additives. On an annual basis, the invention permits the use of lower amounts of the additives, and lower losses of the additives to the environment.
In one aspect of this embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for controlling termite infestation employing the aggregates as described above. In accordance with the method, an area to be protected from the termite infestation is selected and aggregates of cellulose-containing particles containing at least one anti-termite agent are applied around the area to be protected.
In one aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the aggregates of cellulose particles as described above can be employed in a method for controlling fire ants. The method is carried out by selecting an area in which fire ant control is desired and applying aggregates of cellulose-containing particles containing a fire ant toxin to the area.
In another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the aggregates of cellulose particles as described above can be employed in a method for controlling plant growth. The method is carried out by selecting an area in which plant growth control is desired and applying aggregates of cellulose-containing particles containing a plant growth inhibitor to the area. Generally, the type of plant growth desired to be inhibited will be weed growth or grass growth The area to be treated will generally comprise a horticultural area. In such case, the plant growth inhibitor will generally comprise a herbicide.
In another embodiment of the invention, aggregates of cellulose-containing particles which are employed as building insulation can incorporate insecticides to prevent infestations of roaches, termites, ant, or other insects in the building. The aggregates can be in the form of a pourable crumb as is known in the art to be well suited for providing insulation above ceiling and in walls or in the form of a sprayed on insulation as is known in the art to be well suited for insulating under roofs, ceilings and floorings.
In another embodiment of the invention, aggregates of cellulose-containing particles are used to promote revegetation of denuded areas, such as highway right of ways. The aggregates can be generally in the form of a pourable crumb or in the form of a sprayed on covering similar to that is known in the art to be well suited for insulating under roofs, ceilings and floorings. The aggregates are employed in conjunction with a nutrient solution and vegetation seeds, such as grass seed, and preferably further contain assimilable nitrogen and other plant nutrients. This aspect of the invention is especially beneficial when applied to steeply sloped ground surfaces.